


A Tale of Hope

by HanaNoLunLun



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNoLunLun/pseuds/HanaNoLunLun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered why Lord Seeker Lucius would give up control to an Envy demon this fic touches on that. Although at its heart its an origin story for my character Hope Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fan fiction and as such comments and criticism are most welcome. I thank anyone who would take the time to consider reading it.

Amelie Trevelyan collapsed on the bed in despair. Another false hope, this time she had been so sure the potion would work. That she would finally conceive the child that they had prayed for. “Andraste why have you forsaken me?” she wailed beating her fists against the bed in frustration. But it was not Andraste who answered. Amelie stiffened as a sinuous tail glided gently down her spine. The Desire demon laughed throatily at her shocked expression, “You summoned me lady?” she asked. “No, no I couldn’t have I was praying to Andraste not you demon” Amelie stammered trying to get as far from the creature as she possibly could. “I am no demon this form you see has been corrupted by the impurity of your thoughts I am, was a spirit of Hope. Praying to Andraste? Well I don’t see her anywhere; could she be under the bed? Hmmm no not there what about the closet? No seems quite empty of holy figures, sadly for you all you have is me.” Amelie couldn’t believe the gall of the demon prancing around as if she owned the place “How dare you make fun of me in my own home. Be gone demon I did not summon you here, I will not tolerate your presence one moment longer.” The demon looked at the frazzled woman and laughed “I take it you don’t wish to hear my proposal, I came here to help but since you only wish to throw vitriol at me I will be on my way” tail swishing mysteriously, she started to dissolve back into the fade her body fading into tendrils of purple smoke. Amelie bit her lip an expression of indecision crossing her face “Wait! I may be willing to hear this proposal speak demon and none of your trickery.” The demon re-solidified watching Amelie through half lidded eyes “I can help you attain you heart’s desire. Lay with your husband tonight and you will conceive a child. The child will be female and will contain my spirit, after her birth you will be barren no longer do you accept my terms?” Amelie’s mind swam with thoughts “A child, an abomination, but I would no longer be barren, could I, should I?” she thought of her husband the joy he would feel at finally being a father her desperation made the choice easy “Yes demon the answer is yes, though I may be damned for agreeing” The demon grinned delighted “You mortals are so melodramatic. Our time is at an end, I can hear your husband approaching see you in nine months, Mother” she said her voice fading along with her body. Amelie watched the dissolving form. True to the demon’s word nine months later a screaming infant was brought into the world with eyes the colour of green leaves and hair as golden as sheaves of wheat Amelie named her Hope Evelyn Katrina Trevelyan tamping down the tendrils of fear that marred her joy. Hope was followed by two brothers, large healthy lads who had their fathers red hair and blue eyes.

Thirteen years passed quite unremarkably. Hope had shown no signs of being anything but a normal child. Amelie passed off the strange meeting with the demon as nothing but a fever dream possibly brought on by the potion she had drunk all those years ago. “Come on Hope race you up to Widow’s Point, last one there is a rotten egg!” screamed Bryce tugging on one of Hope’s long braids as he sped passed her.” “No fair you have a head start!” she hollered back hiking up her skirts as she took off after him. “Lady Trevelyan, Lady Trevelyan!” called her nurse “If your mother were to see you running about like a commoner she would have the vapours, now neaten yourself up and go and find your brother. I expect you both back before the dinner bell rings, and no running!” she huffed. “Yes Nurse, at once Nurse” pulling her petticoats straight Hope started after Bryce at a delicate pace watching over her shoulder to see if the old baggage had turned around yet. She could see Bryce in the distance he was already nearing the top of Widow’s Point. The moment Nurse turned her back Hope was off, using a Fade Step to cover the distance quickly she arrived right behind Bryce touching him on the shoulder she shouted “Caught you!” Startled Bryce stepped back “How did you…” he stuttered. Just then they heard a giggle coming from an overhanging tree “I saw, I saw and I’m gonna tell” called their baby brother Lucius in a sing-song voice. Jumping off the limb he had been perched on, he bounded down the hill laughing all the way. Hope in a panic ran after him “No you can’t Luca if you tell, the Templars will come and take me away!” she screamed. Lucius turned around sticking out his tongue he called back “The Templars will come and take you away” singing it repetitively as he ran. Nearing the manor they found Nurse waiting outside hands on her hips, tapping her foot in annoyance. Lucius jumped, launching his little body at Nurse she automatically put her arms up to catch him “What is this commotion all about, look how filthy you are Luca, hooligans the lot of you. Maker give me strength” she said carrying him to the bath house, a very nervous Hope and confused Bryce trailing behind. “Nurse please don’t make me bath look I can just shake off like my puppy” said Luca wriggling and squirming in her arms “If you let me go I’ll tell you a secret” he whispered conspiratorially his hand cupped over her ear as he peered over her shoulder at Hope. Narrowing her eyes Hope slashed a finger over her throat a gesture she was sure not even her dim-witted baby brother would misinterpret. “Keep still poppet and I’ll give you an extra helping of dessert you’re mum ordered those little frilly cakes you like” said Nurse coaxingly not above using bribery to get the boy clean. Luca distracted by thoughts of frilly cakes never noticed as Nurse dunked him into the bath “No fair Nurse you said you would wait” he pouted. “I said no such thing young man, now tilt your head back so I can rinse those curls” she replied. Hope watched the entire exchange nervously while quickly bathing and changing she said “I’m all done Nurse may I head up to the Dining Hall?” Nurse replied “Of course child Bryce has already left; I will bring the little one as soon as I can wrangle him into his finery.” Hope hurried quickly to catch up to Bryce she found him waiting for her just outside the Dining Hall “Is what Luca said true, did you use magic to catch up to me?” he said Hope could only nod unsure of how to explain “How long have you known?” he asked. Hope paused trying to think back to a time when she didn’t have magic “I guess I’ve always been different. Last year I found an old book at the back of the library, it has all these different spells and meditations I tried it and one worked. It’s called fade step and if you can focus on where you want to go, the fade will take you there isn’t it amazing!” Bryce was shocked both at his sister’s excitement and at her apparent stupidity “What you are doing is dangerous don’t you see? Without training you could kill us all, what if you had summoned a demon? Hope what were you thinking? We must go to father at once.” Hope grabbed his arm in vice like grip preventing Bryce from running up the stairs to their father’s study “No you can’t Bryce, Father will not understand he will send me to the Circle please I have it under control I will not hurt our family.” Bryce shook his head dragging her up the stairs with him “I cannot keep this secret sister do not ask this of me” Hope knew that when he used his formal tone there was no changing his mind; she acquiesced letting him pull her along. The door at the top of the stairs stood ajar and Hope peered in, she hated her father’s study it was carpeted in thick pile the colour resembling a river of blood. Dead eyes of the creatures he had hunted stared down at her. Hope felt the air leave her lungs “No not now, I can’t go in” she said feeling her magic become wild and unpredictable. Taking deep breaths she managed to get her emotions under control. Ignoring his sister Bryce knocked sharply on the door “Father may we enter? Hope has something important she wishes to discuss with you.” Hope’s eyes darted nervously across the room looking for means to escape but there was none. “Can this not wait until after dinner your mother and I are having an important discussion we do not have time for your petty squabbles” sighed their father an undertone of something dark in his voice. “It cannot father we are sorry to interrupt but I believe this is far more important” Bryce replied staring at Hope as if he expected her to elaborate, “Fine Hope if you’re too much of a coward I’ll just say it. Hope is a mage!” after his pronouncement the silence in the room was palpable. Finally Amelie spoke looking at her daughter with wide eyes she said “Is it true Hope?” Hope merely nodded watching as her father’s face went from white to red to a violent shade of purple. Ignoring the children’s frightened faces Malcolm Trevelyan stalked towards his wife gripping her arms painfully he shouted “This is your fault Amelie those potions you took!” pointing at Hope he screamed “Look at what you’ve brought into our household! “ In that moment Hope felt herself lose all control a vicious wave of force rolled off her body knocking both her parents to the ground the room shook and her father’s trophies fell off their mounts the head of a startled deer coming to rest at her feet. Not able to bear their scrutiny any longer she fled, running blindly down the stairs and out of the manor. “Bryce go and find your sister be cautious we don’t know what she is capable of I will send a missive to Ostwick Circle she needs to be contained as soon as possible. We cannot be seen harbouring an apostate” said Malcolm. Bryce needed no further instruction and took off hurriedly after his sister. Amelie regarded her husband with disgust “This is how you treat your children, how you can call yourself her father is beyond me. A real man would have listened to her, given her a chance to explain. You are a pig and I curse the day I was bonded to you.” Malcolm felt rage burning through his veins and had to curb the urge to put his hands around his wife slender throat and squeeze until she begged him for mercy, turning away from her he gripped his desk tightly “Go then run away to your lover and take the abomination with you, but tell me one thing is Luca my son?” Amelie regarded her husband with a mixture of anger and pity “Lucius Corin was never my lover we were childhood sweethearts and he has always been my friend but I have been true to you. How can you look into the eyes of your son and question his paternity those are your eyes.” Amelie walked up to her husband laying her hand gently on his back.” However I will take Hope to him maybe he will be able to help her in a way the circle cannot and I hope that when I return you will have had the sense to see reason. Everything I’ve done Mac I’ve done for you, for us.” Malcolm turned around falling to his knees before his wife he said “Forgive me Amy you know I would never hurt you or the children but sometimes it feels like there is a demon inside of me, go take Hope to Lucius maybe the seekers can help her.” Amelie dropped to her knees cupping Malcolm’s face in her hands she whispered “I will always come back to you.”At first light they departed, the carriage quickly turning claustrophobic in the sweltering heat. Hope felt her mother’s emotions roil with feelings of guilt and confusion as she looked over at her with hooded eyes, another ability that she had kept hidden. Hope shifted trying to find a comfortable spot but Amelie’s emotions were making her nauseous and even her thoughts were becoming too loud to block out. Finally Hope decided to just say what she was feeling “Mother please can you stop thinking so loudly its making me feel sick” Amelie gasped “You can hear my thoughts? Oh dear, for how long has this been going on and why haven’t you said anything?” Amelie bit her lip worriedly trying to still her emotions. “It hasn’t been that long and I can only hear your thoughts when you scream them. Mostly I can block out the emotions but if something is really wrong the feelings wash over me in waves, it’s kind of hard to describe, I’m sorry” scooting to the edge of the seat Hope put her hand over her Mother’s shaking ones “Let me help you” she said. Amelie sighed “If you think you can” she said giving her daughter a small smile. Hope grinned reaching for the fade she felt peace trickle into her passing the feeling on to her Mother whose mouth slackened in awe. Amelie felt overwhelming hope and peace wash over her bringing tears of relief to her eyes “Thank you Hope, I’m supposed to be protecting you and here you are taking care of me, I promise I’ll make things right for all of us.” Amelie smiled at her mother the heat making her lethargic “I’m glad I could help, will you wake me when we reach the ship?” Amelie acquiesced and Hope fell into a fitful sleep. Amelie tried to rest but the carriage seemed to hit every bump in the road. She found herself settling in to watch the changing landscape. Feeling a cool sea breeze filling the cabin with much needed air Amelie watched as it ruffled her daughters sun kissed curls spreading them across the deep red velvet of the chaise. Hope stirred regarding her mother with sleep heavy eyes. A wave of motherly love suffused Amelie and she knew she would do anything to protect her child no matter what she turned out to be. “Look hope we’ve reached the ocean that’s the boat that will carry us to Fereldan” said Amelie trying not to question the sudden joy she felt at the thought of seeing Lucius again. The frigate bobbed merrily on the turquoise waters colourful sails blowing in the breeze Hope laughed twirling as she boarded, she had always loved ships and being on one was a dream come true. The crew quickly fell in love with her engaging personality the Captain regaling her with tales of Rivaini pirates but all too soon their time on board came to an end. The crew were happy to make shore just before a storm hit. Lightening arced across the sky as they ran for the carriage bearing the crest of the Seekers of Truth, rain beat down in a staccato rhythm upon the roof as they road to Therinfal Redoubt. The carriage ride was long and uneventful Amelie watched as Hope seemed to get more and more agitated as they neared their destination not sure if it was her own nervousness that her daughter was echoing. “Ladies you will be pleased to know we are nearing our destination” called the coachman a loud crash of thunder nearly drowning his words. Hope peered out the window trying to catch sight of the fortress its imposing grey walls half obscured by the gushing rain. “We’ll have to make a dash for it, still there’ll be no avoiding looking like half drowned rats. Hardly the entrance I was planning” Amelie sighed fussing with Hope’s brocade hood. When the carriage stopped they immediately ran for shelter Amelie’s long black hair clinging to her face like seaweed. Not looking where she was going she ran straight into Lucius. “Amelie I’ve been so worried I received your message although it was very vague. Are you alright? Did Malcolm hurt you?” he said cupping her face and looking earnestly into her eyes. Amelie stared at Lucius, dawning horror widening her pupils. Lucius realizing his mistake quickly let her go “I think there must have been a miscommunication” glancing at Hope he continued “Abel will show you to your rooms, I will await you in my study after you have freshened up, of course” and turning on his heel he beat a hasty exit. Amelie stood there stunned watching as Lucius disappeared down the hall her long skirts dripping gently onto the stone floor. Hope tugged her mother along as Abel gestured for them to follow him. They were each ushered into separate rooms both sumptuously appointed. Thick carpeting hushed their footsteps and the beds and windows were draped in heavy velvet to ward off the chill of the rain. Once bathed and dressed Amelie regarded herself in the full length mirror, wringing her hands she remembered the look in Lucius’s grey eyes. Stealing her resolve she took a deep breath heading down the hall to collect Hope. Hope stared at her mother questions burning on her tongue, biting her lip and worrying it between her teeth she asked “Do you love the Lord Seeker?” Amelie gasped at the question her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of a plausible answer. Hope studied her mother’s flustered face, nodding her head thoughtfully she continued “Never mind let us not keep Lord Lucius, I’m sure he’s eagerly awaiting our explanation.” Taking her mother’s hand they went down to Lord Lucius’s study. Lucius paced his office floor frustrated at being kept waiting picturing how Amelie looked as she ran up the steps water dripping off her eyelashes. He remembered how a single droplet had run down the curve of her cheek, down her long slender neck and pooled in the hollow at the base of her throat “She should have been mine but that bastard Malcolm stole her away, how I despise that bastard” he thought jealousy burning in his heart. A gentle knock at the door made him pause in his ruminations “You may enter” he said. Amelie paused in the doorway taking in the repast spread on Lucius’s desk which groaned under its heavy burden “Ugh I thought you might be hungry but didn’t know what you might like so I asked them to bring a bit of everything” said Lucius smiling sheepishly. Amelie’s heart beat furiously she hadn’t been this close to him in five years. Hope looked from one to the other ignoring the current of emotion filling the room she said “Thank you Lord Lucius you have been most thoughtful, I don’t know about you mother but I’m starving and I see a currant bun in the corner with me name on it.” Amelie laughed breaking the tension “Yes thank you Lucius it has been a long journey maybe a full stomach will make the explanation for our visit easier.” Lucius had moved to the corner regarding Amelie over a snifter of port, proffering her a glass he said “Now I am intrigued but eat, then we will have the truth of it.” Hope regarded them curiously as she ate; it was almost like a dance the way they moved around each other. The emotions they emitted were a jumble of confusion; her mother had never acted this way around her father. Pushing her plate away Hope declared “I’m stuffed that was glorious” Amelie tsked “Hope remember your manners, Lucius that was wonderful but Hope is right I couldn’t eat another bite.” Lucius smiled graciously calling for a servant to take away the remnants of the feast he said “I am always at your service my lady, now may a pour you another drink?” Amelie nodded and he refilled her glass she took a sip waiting for the servants to depart. Once they had left Amelie said “If I’m to tell this tale I think it will be best for me to begin at the beginning” gesturing for Lucius to take a seat she continued “This is a long story but I think it needs to be told, Hope this is how you came to have the abilities you now possess.” Lucius looked from Hope to Amelie “She is a mage, is that why you have come to me Amelie? Maybe we can send her to Montsimmard, but I’ve heard only good things about Ostwick Circle. Why bring her here first?” Amelie sighed “That is why you need to let me explain I do not believe that Hope is a mage!” she exclaimed. “Alright start at the beginning I will not interrupt” agreed Lucius. Amelie took a sip of port steeling her nerves “I was fifteen when I was given to Bann Trevelyan. For the first year we were happy but as time passed and I didn’t conceive our relationship became strained. I tried praying to Andraste but she seemed deaf to my pleas. No physician could find the cause of my barrenness. As you know Hope, your father is not a patient man and he began to blame me for shaming him. In desperation I asked the village healer for a herbal tonic or potion, the common folk are well versed in such things. She said my malady was more than she could cure but told me of a woman who lived alone with her daughter in the Kokari Wilds she said if anyone could help it would be her.” Looking at Hope she continued “And so I told your father that I would undertake a pilgrimage. Taking only a few servants I set out to find her.” Lucius nearly spat out his drink “Were you mad woman! I cannot believe you consulted with a known apostate. Amelie why didn’t you come to me? I thought I was your best friend.” Amelie gritted her teeth “You still are my best friend Lucius; but I thought you said that you would not interrupt.” Lucius blanched “Of course please continue” he said gritting his teeth. Amelie huffed her disapproval but continued “After much searching we located her hut, the woman introduced herself as Flemeth she invited my party inside and I found myself explaining my situation it felt cathartic to just lay my burden upon a stranger and she was very sympathetic. Flemeth gave me a potion and sent me on my way with well wishes. Even now the experience seems surreal. We made good time back home and for the first time in months I felt hope. I followed her instructions but several months passed and nothing had changed I remained barren. A great depression fell over me I felt worthless, I found myself again on my knees begging Andraste for an answer, feeling a presence behind me I turned only to find a Desire demon staring at me. She claimed to have heard my prayers and offered me a deal, carry her form for nine months and after her birth I would no longer be barren. It seemed madness but my marriage was on the brink of collapse I felt I had no choice. I agreed and true to her word nine months later Hope was born.” A shocked silence filled the room Hope was the first to speak “I am an abomination?” she asked. Lucius looked from her to Amelie “That is why you refused to take her to a circle. I do not know if I will be able to help but I will try. Hope come here I need to see if we are truly dealing with a demon. However I think not, I would have felt its malicious presence before now.” Hope walked toward Lord Lucius stopping before his chair she placed her hands on his shoulders opening her mind to him. Lucius closed his eyes feeling for anything unusual, what he found was unexpected. Looking up at Hope he smiled “The demon seems to have been transformed into a spirit of Hope.” Amelie thought back to that fateful night remembering the demons strange words “She claimed to be a Spirit of Hope, perhaps she wished to become one again” she said. Lucius laughed “And so she has, Amelie the potion you were given was probably used as a beacon to call the spirit to you. Hope you are spirit made flesh you are no demon. With you mothers permission I will personally see to your training as a Seeker.” Hope squealed running to Lucius she threw her arms around him “Thank you my Lord I will be a most attentive pupil” she promised. Relief washed over Amelie she could return home knowing her daughter would be safe. Enveloping both Lucius and her daughter in a hug she whispered “I knew you would fix it.” Lucius smiled, this is how it should have been, Amelie and him together their daughter between them. He let the fantasy last a few moments longer before disengaging from them both “It has been a long day and I’m sure you are both exhausted I will leave you to retire” he said, quickly departing the study before he vocalized any of his forbidden thoughts.


End file.
